Safe and Sound
by Motsupley
Summary: Prologue/Request Fic! Loki has regained his mind after the whole new york fiasco but he doesn't feel he has the write to tell anyone that he is innocent but Thor has noticed that Loki has been acting slightly off since he was captured and Thor wants to find out why.


I got the idea for this fic from the song "safe and sound" by Taylor Swift. Set after Loki is captured in 'The Avengers'. The thought popped into my head and I just could help but write this...

Warnings: probably completly OOC I've never written from Thor's POV before so I hope you like and I guess you could say that this is my take on how I would like Loki to be, so… SORRY!

Un-beta'd so again… SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Loki knew that he couldn't and he most certainly _wouldn't_ let his mask down around the humans or their 'Avengers', not after he had killed so many(people they had held dear and civilians alike) and destroyed millions of people's lives on his conquest for world domination, the fact that he was under the control of the Other and yet still strove to make his plan as faulty as possible was irrelevant and trying to prove his innocence would just be a cowardly excuse and a pathetic attempt to elude from the rightful punishment and hate that he would receive for his actions.

He would not let those 'Avengers' see the remorse and dismay on his face every time he was told or remembered another thing he had done(another pointless, innocent life he had taken) or the sharp, stifling _pain_ every time he saw his brother's face, not just filled with anger but also with deep sorrow, an emotion that just seemed so _wrong_ on his big, heroic, foolhardy brother and knowing that he was the cause of it hurt him almost as deeply as the leftover phantom feelings of resentment and blood thirst that left him wondering in his dark, bleak cell if it really was just the Other's control that had led him to that bitter and pitiful existence that he was.

No, he would never show them any sign of his pain and mental agony; he owed them the pleasure of blaming and hating him and that, thankfully, was something he most certainly _could_ give them, he had always been good at acting and who was he to deny them their desired narcissistic, melodramatic villain?

Thor could tell there was something wrong with his brother as soon as they had captured him. It was just small things; the way Loki's body didn't react to anything, he didn't flinch, he didn't tense, even his face remained blank at his scorn instead of the fury and malicious smiles that had almost seemed to have been permanently etched on his aloof, _deluded_, younger brother's face.

The way his taunts were more like his usual funny but occasionally somewhat spiteful banter then the threats and vicious ridicule that he had received when he had tried talking to him before. It was the way he almost seemed curious beneath his impenetrable mask whenever he overheard them talking about human technology or of their efforts to rebuild the city and even though he would still sneer at them and act like he believed everyone bellow him, Thor couldn't shake off the feeling that it was all just another illusion, just another act that Loki wanted them to believe, Loki did always love extensively planned schemes especially when everything would come together and the people he was planning against wouldn't even realize anything until it was either too late or it had already happened.

But that didn't really fit either, why would he need to _act _villainous? Why would he need to hide his emotions behind a mask, isn't anger and resentment what he truly feels? Why would he even bother to try to hide his curiousity? Loki was nothing if not tenatious in his search for knowledge and very rarely had something actually barred him from hunting down every fact and theory that he had desired to learn. Loki had been known to go as far as changing his appearence and personality to convince the person he had deemed 'worthy' to teach him and while some things might slow him down, you could never completely stop him and to think he was pulling away from one of the best sources of information on a subject that caught his eye (Thor could tell he was already interested in it, no matter how well he hid it) himself was just absurd!

Thor had been Loki's brother for far too long to just let these odd mannerisms slide by without being suspicious but he also wasn't the type of person who could just sit down for hours and think on puzzling ideas, especially when all he was doing was trying to figure out the motives of his wayward brother (whose ways had always be puzzling to him and he suspected that they would most likely stay that way), so Thor, being his hot-headed and overly sincere Thorish-self that he was decided to _do_ something instead of just continuing to pointlessly contemplate.

A/N2 I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be writing more of this so… but if you want to adopt it, you can have it... Lol I know that there isn't any bits from the song 'safe and sound' but please just think of this as a prologue and I guess you can think of this as a really long request... -_-|| again… I'm really sorry


End file.
